


The Kids Aren't Alright联文【中的一段R18】

by baweijiayu



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 打发走了孩子们之后，他们终于有空用一场性爱安抚彼此了。Fall Out Boy全员及其家庭全员的普通人AU。总裁皮/书店店员派。
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz





	The Kids Aren't Alright联文【中的一段R18】

“我的老天，你永远都能这么不要脸对吧——”

Patrick头疼又好笑的埋怨再次被Pete堵回了嘴里。Pete咬着他的嘴唇发出意义不明的哼哼，原本捏在手里的抱枕被胡乱扔在脚边，空出两只手在Patrick身上点火，钻进居家服厚实柔软的布料下徘徊。

“Pete！我们都还要上班，而且现在是早晨——”Patrick在亲吻的间隙里努力说些什么。不过显然Pete温柔的手掌和唇舌让他的一切挣扎都显得毫无成果，反而是逐渐明显撑起的裆部令这些理由失去了说服力。

“Fuck it，我付那些助理工资可不是仅仅因为她们好看或者让你吃醋。”Pete几乎把整个人都挤在了Patrick身上，这让原本宽敞整洁的沙发显得混乱不堪。他一口咬上Patrick通红的耳廓，炽热的气息掠过敏感的皮肤，带着嘲讽意味的调笑直接通过耳骨的传导扎进鼓膜，激得对方一阵轻颤，“至于你Trick，我记得你今天明明是晚班。”

“但是昨天晚上才刚——”

Pete的指尖施力碾过他的胸口，让那两颗乳尖也在织物下悄然染上了滚烫的温度，他转而又爱不释手地玩弄起了Patrick富有弹性的胸膛，动作蛮横荒唐，仿佛把那两团规模可怜的肌肉和脂肪当成了女人的乳肉，按在掌心肆意地揉来捏去。他的力度大到指腹把皮肤磨得发红，和昨晚未褪的指痕叠在一起，硬生生将Patrick没说完的话尽数转变成了压抑的低吟。

他一边熟练地撩动Patrick的身体，一边腾出一只手塞进沙发靠背间的缝隙里乱摸：“我记得上次把那管润滑剂塞在这里了！”

Patrick的脸颊早就因羞臊和情欲涨得通红。他终于从Pete熟练的挑逗中把自己抽离出来，抵住对方的肩膀：“我放回卧室了——干嘛跟我做鬼脸！这是该放在孩子们能摸到的地方的东西吗？！”

“我不觉得那群小麻烦还有什么不懂的……我不管！Trick我要安慰炮！”Pete抱怨着凑过去，故意用自己完全硬起的裆部磨蹭Patrick的大腿，又拿胡茬去扎对方的脸颊，最后惹得Patrick只好无奈地叹口气，抱住那颗动个不停的脑袋。

“好吧好吧……既然你非要这么无赖的话。”

>>>

Patrick不知道他们是怎么花了这么久才回到楼上卧室的——也许只是在他的认知当中过了很久，久到他硬得发痛，不得不把自己的下身隔着裤子往Pete的手里送。惹得Pete对着他笑得一脸傻气，得意地揉弄他热硬的性器。

他们在楼梯和走廊的每一个拐角亲吻、拉扯、厮磨，把衣服和彼此都搞得乱七八糟。等他们终于滚到那张床上、把才整理好没多久的被褥再次弄乱时，Patrick的嘴唇已经被吮吸得几乎肿起来。他宽松的居家服被推得老高，露出柔软诱人的胸膛和肉乎乎的小肚子。前一天晚上被Pete胡乱折腾出的指印和吻痕还没完全消退，零星点缀在过分白皙的肌肤上，被Pete再次糊满了口水。

Pete没轻没重的折腾搞得Patrick有点疼，他带着些许不耐烦地踢了一脚Pete的大腿，同时试图把半张红透的脸颊和潮湿的眉眼藏进枕头里：“Pete Wentz！我可不是20岁的毛头小子了，能陪你玩上一整天。”他屈起一条腿蹭了蹭Pete的裆部，刚体会到那根东西的热度就被一把抓住脚踝握在手里。他索性顺从地跟着对方的动作抬起腰臀，早就揉弄的皱巴巴的裤子被直接扯下来丢在一边。

还好屋里的暖气开得够足，在芝加哥十二月的寒风中，这座房子仍能保持着令人满意的温度。Pete覆上去抚摸Patrick赤裸的大腿内侧，直到从腿根滑进臀缝，手指在穴口摩娑按压，用指腹抚过穴口柔嫩的绉褶。

Patrick粗重地呼吸着，手指将身下的床单抓出了褶皱。只是想到Pete马上要将那根粗硬滚烫的东西侵犯进他的屁股，把他早就被操到熟透了的身体再次完全打开，早已对情欲不再陌生的身体就一阵发软。甚至几个小时前被侵犯到肿起的穴口还没完全恢复，在Pete的碰触下一阵羞涩的张合。

“放松点Trick。”Pete一只手在床头和枕头的缝隙里扒拉半天终于摸出了那管该死的小东西。他又捣鼓了半天，等到终于将肿胀充血的性器贴在穴口，用前端摩娑着股间逗弄时，Patrick几乎觉得过去了一个世纪。

他软了腰被Pete禁锢在怀里，那根火烫的性器正顶在他的穴口外摩挲，擦过微微张合着的软肉。那里前一天晚上才刚刚被使用过，还保持着湿润和柔软，被轻轻戳刺着似乎食髓知味地回忆起了快感。身体过分诚实的反应几乎让Patrick无奈，他搂着Pete的肩膀皱眉，不时亲吻对方的唇角：“别磨蹭Pete，我下午还要上班。”

“还不如直接跟他们说一声不去了。”Pete在他耳边嘟囔，腰身一顶直接将大半根戳了进去。只来得及休息了一晚上的内壁和穴口又被硬物撑开来，Patrick抑制不住地发出了呻吟，呼吸沉重而急促。

刚刚消肿的穴口再次充血，被带得连媚色的软肉都翻出来了一点，再被深深地捅进去。连带着整个身体都被点着了火焰，身体和着对方的体温剧烈地烧灼起来，彷佛在回应着快感和占有，对方每一下的顶弄戳刺，都带起狂潮般侵袭的快感，把他一点点吞噬殆尽。

他恨死他们的性爱了。那么激烈那么淫靡而诱人，让他一点都逃不脱，甚至于一点都不想逃。他好奇现在的自己在Pete的眼里究竟是什么样子——这个问题他想了很多年。在遇见Pete前他就是个自卑又低调的穷学生，从来没想过能有人会那么专注快乐地对他笑，会夸他可爱又火辣。

他们在彼此最疯狂的岁月里刻下了对方的名字，烙印一样捂在心口，在分开的时间里年复一年地流血，烂掉，结痂。等到各自结婚生子经营婚姻最后又成为一个人，等到多少年后在某个酒吧里恰好碰上目光，兜兜转转乱七八糟得像三流剧院里演烂了的狗血戏码……才发现对方跟自己一样，任由那个地方溃烂到无药可救。

——大概一辈子都长不好了。

Patrick其实多少知道Pete为什么那么喜欢Declan。他们错过了彼此太久，久到对方的生活在更多的时间里对他来说只是大片的空白。

而他那时总是忘了Pete Wentz的爱意太刺骨也太狂热，把他缠死在怀里，容不得辩驳，于是尸骨无存。

至于现在……

Patrick能感到自己的臀肉被揉捏得发烫，眼前的Pete对着他笑得几乎算得上傻兮兮，激烈的摩擦让下体都麻痒起来，紧窄的穴口被撑开到极致，带着些许钝痛，更多的是强烈的饱胀感。他似乎听得到自己带着泣音的喘息呻吟，随着每一下被操到深处而发出淫靡的尖叫。

孩子们都不在家。Pete一下下毫无保留地把自己操进爱人的身体，逼得他叫到喉咙沙哑。他爱极了Patrick的嗓音，而这样被操透了的甜蜜呻吟几乎能让他直接射出来。Patrick整个人都要被汗水浸透了，像颗熟过了头的果子一样四溢着汁水，甜腻腻地勾着他一刻都不想挪开眼，又热情地接纳渴求他更深更重的掠夺和侵犯。

“Pete——”

Patrick的脸颊和脖颈早已染成了诱人的色彩，一向温和的脸上透着近乎荒唐的情欲。他混乱地念着对方的名字，脱口的尖叫又在半路被堵在嘴里。Pete又在玩弄他的胸口了，两颗乳尖被捏得完全肿了起来，麻痒刺痛着给他的快感浇上一把油。

他终于受不住了，在Pete下一次狠狠操进来的时候攥紧床单射了出来，把白浊乱七八糟地浇在Pete的小腹上。过于强烈的快感让他浑身都在颤抖，连带着后穴被磨肿了的肉壁一阵痉挛。

Pete低低地骂了一声，卡紧了他的腰把自己的精液全数留在了湿润诱人的肉穴里。

“Fuck you Pete Wentz.”他听见Patrick在那里骂他，一只手覆在脸上，只露出晕红的眼角，声音则显然沙哑低沉，还带着未褪的情欲，“你又没带套。”

“说了让你下午直接请假的。”Pete笑着，要被精液糊满了的大脑多少还记得从一旁扯过来被子，给满身汗水的Patrick盖好。他回头看了眼一片狼藉的床铺和地毯，露出了嫌弃的表情，跟着钻进了被子里，把脸凑近了Patrick，着迷地盯着那双水色朦胧的蓝眼睛。

“My little angel.”Pete无比虔诚地从他的下唇亲吻到喉结，又不舍地用牙齿厮磨那片皮肤。

Patrick迷迷糊糊地伸出手去摸他的脑袋，从发顶到脸颊，最后停留在Pete眼角的笑纹。他们都不再年轻了，有时他回忆起那些过去干过的疯狂事情，甚至会怀疑它们是场梦，离他现在安稳低调的生活太过遥远，过分艳丽得根本不像是真的。但指腹下那些弯曲的温暖纹理简直和他年少记忆里的如出一辙——会笑会闹会带着他干疯子一样的事情，温柔甜蜜的，活生生的Pete Wentz，从未变过。

“Declan简直跟你从一个模子里刻出来的，他和我刚认识你的时候简直一模一样。”Pete把脑袋埋在他的胸口，闷闷地发声，随后隔着胸膛听见了Patrick的轻笑。

“你真的要在这种时候提到孩子们？Seriously？”

“去他们的。你看看Bronx，看看Saint，那就是群只会给我添麻烦的小无赖。”Pete玩着他的手指。他不满地哼哼，显然还记挂着早晨的小插曲，“我只要Declan宝贝和你就够了——”

“哦闭嘴吧Pete。”Patrick伸长胳膊，在Pete的屁股上掐了一把，打断他越发没谱的胡说八道，“你就不能让孩子们自己解决他们的事情吗。”

Pete看起来一脸的不满委屈，他从Patrick的胸前抬起头，皱紧眉头瞪大眼睛，大声申辩自己的观点：“但是那个混蛋打了Declan！”

“…………”Patrick觉得自己的嗓子疼得厉害，腰也疼，身体里的粘腻感更是要命。他真的没力气再绕进Pete见鬼的的逻辑里了。

Patrick头疼地闭上眼，半天认命地叹了口气：“至少提醒Bronx一句，去道个歉？”

“好吧。我会给Bronx打电话的。”Pete不置可否地撇撇嘴，再次笑嘻嘻地凑过去。

——显然，比起关心他自己的亲生儿子，Patrick Stump先生红肿水润的嘴唇要有吸引力得多了。


End file.
